Dr. Eggman VS Iron Man (DB)
Dr. Eggman VS Iron Man is the 20th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, featuring Dr. "Ivo" Robotnik Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog and Iron Man from Marvel Comics. Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS Marvel Comics - Will Iron Man's smart heroism and intelligence defeat the Mad Scientist, Dr. Eggman!? Interlude Wiz: As a Scientist and Engineer, they are known to built devices, weapons and machines! Boomstick: And these two are known to use those type of stuff! Wiz: Dr. Eggman, the evil scientist from Sonic the Hedgehog... Boomstick: And Iron Man, the Golden Avenger, He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Dr. Eggman Wiz: Dr. Eggman, who was he? what was he? The obvious answer is that he was a ruler, a conquer of the Eggman Empire and the arch enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: He's also got an Iq of freakin 300 wow that's smart!! Wiz: This is possible that he is the smartest one in Death Battle. And possibly has the worst anger problem. Boomstick: But the guy's still an idiot. Seriously, who gets thwarted by a chili dog loving hedgehog? Wiz: A lot of Eggman's infantry are well made. However there is one fatal flaw. They are very fragile and easy to break open. Boomstick: And he never uses other metal to fix the problem and make them indestructable! Making him Vulnerable! Wiz: Eggman's main equipment of choice is his Egg Mobile, a one-man, multi-purpose hovercraft created and very frequently piloted as a personal means of transportation and attack vehicle. Boomstick: But when it comes to real combat, Eggman drives a gigantic tank robot based off from himself named the Death Egg Robot. Which it can launch Egg Bombs and fire other type of weapons like it's own arms! Wiz: But the Death Egg Bot can still take damage no matter what how protected Eggman is including his army, Such infantry includes the Motobugs, high speed scouts that's only attacks are simple running into enemies. Boomstick: Boomstick: The Caterkillers don't do shit either. they're just there to crawl around and wait for an idiot hedgehog to land on them and get impaled on its spikes. Wiz: The Buzz Bombers are like the Motobugs but they are faster and they have actual weapons; lasers. Plus they can fly. Boomstick: The E-1001 Egg Pawns have an nice arsenal, bad thing that they're dumber than Dr. Eggman. Wiz: And lastly, the SWATbots, well-rounded robots. However, just like everything else that Eggman has, Boomstick: The Badniks, the higher ups of Eggman's army, seriously make up for these monstrosities. Wiz: The EggRobos are basically the Egg Pawns except they are designed for Tactical tasks and they can pilot vehicles. Boomstick: And finally! Eggman has his robot killers against characters, we already know one and it was Metal Sonic! Remember him? Yeah he was killed by the Mega Man X Guy in Episode 1! But what about his bigger counterpart Mecha Sonic? He's a slower and different version of Metal Sonic, but a whole lot Stronger and can absorb the Chaos Emerald for greater power! Silver Sonic can fly with its rocket shoes and its powered by a Chaos Emerald. Wiz: Mecha Knuckles is Mecha version of Knuckles that fires rockets. E-101 Beta MKII can Fly and Teleport, has homing missiles, and can use a wide RoE Laser Beam, and finally the Shadow Androids are copies of Shadow the Hedgehog that fire small rockets. as well as having Shadow's abilities. Boomstick: But that's not all! Eggman Infiltrated Prison Island twice; one of the largest GUN barracks in the world. His second invasion allowed him to steal the 3 Chaos Emeralds and blow up the island like a boss! Wiz: He Blew up half of the moon with the Space Colony Ark and Created his own empire, metropolis and army of robots. Boomstick: Eggman is one terrifying man, but he's not really invincible, Some of his henchman like E-102 Gamma, Chaos, Metal Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, Grounder the Genius and E-123 Omega turned their backs on him! Most of his robots are idiots like seriously, they can't even stop Sonic and his friends at all and His high IQ is sometimes overshadowed by his hammy, clumsy, egotistical and insane personality! No seriously, he's an idiot. Wiz: But Eggman is extremly overconfident in himself that he will often look over important factor in a plan making him lose because of it and will often goade his enemies into fighting him because of he believes his machines are flawless even when they are not Boomstick: This is one bold, smart, scientist you don't want to scramble Trust me! Iron Man Wiz: Born to Howard and Maria Stark as a result of a Bargain. With Aliens, a child was born, but that was Arno Stark, we don't speak of him. Boomstick: Yeah, so instead they adopted a child of their own named Tony or real name Anthony Stark. Tony's life was very sad as well, his father constantly disciplined him. Wiz: And a tragic moment happened, Tony's biological parents were killed by none other than Bucky Barnes in a Car Accident, but it was just Bucky shooting the wheels of the car making a fatal crash, more sadness flows within Tony Stark. Boomstick: But he eventually got out of it in time, When he grew up he became a genius billionare playboy, having all the ladies he can have and drinks a ton of Alcohol, but before that all happened, he was supplying weapons in Vietnam and went personally to see the result of his weapons and got a personally explosion to the face! Tony sees the shrapnel bomb and attempts to get away from it, but it detonates, knocking him to the ground. Wiz: With shrapnel in his chest, and forced to construct weapons for a Warlord. Tony chose to fight back and team up with an old engineer creating a massive metal suit of armour which he beat the warlord's troops with ease and returned to New York. Boomstick: Then after that, Tony decided it was time to build again, he started building suits of armor and knocking badass villains out, with the name, Iron Man! Wiz: Tony decided to use his resources to create dozens of Iron Man suits which are numerous in number and can lift 100 tones and fly at Supersonic speeds. They also carry a huge amount of weaponry. Boomstick: They can shoot Smart Bombs, Homing Missles and the suits contain a helper called JARVIS which controls his suits movements and actions and automatically summon his other suits at will if support is needed Wiz: The Suits also have a energy power called Repulsor, for example Shoot energy shots from the hand as a Projectile, and a blast that comes from the chest known as the Unibeam, it can travel at very long distances and was capable of taking out multiple machines! His most base Iron is his Model 13 Armor Model. That's what's being used in Death Battle. Boomstick: Iron Man also has another few armors up on his sleeves, for example when it comes to bigger enemies like The Hulk, he has a badass armor called Model 14, or simply known as ...Hulkbuster! Wiz: As the name implies, this upgrade was built to contend with one of the universes strongest beings. With the combination of magnetic and hydraulic technology, in addition to the strength of the modular armor, the Hulkbuster can deliver far more powerful punches and hold its ground against The Incredible Hulk, who is strong enough to lift a 150 billion ton mountain. Boomstick: Then there's Model 23, simply special to Thor called the Thorbuster! Which during the period when Thor attempted to rule all of Earth. It combined Stark's technology with Asgardian magic, and its design was based upon Thor's enemy, the Destroyer! Wiz: And finally the Endo-Sym Armor is capable of absorping energy from other beings and is telepathically summoned for Tony. Then there's a system in Iron Man's suit that he calls upon on, known as the Iron Legion. Boomstick: The Iron Legion are AI Iron Man Suits controlled by JARVIS. He's made a ton of Armors! Lifted a 16,000 Ton Nuclear reactor, Withstood a nuclear explosion at 2% power, now that's what you don't see everyday! Wiz: He shielded a blast from the Mandarin, First Human to wield the Infinity Gauntlet, Was the original leader, but now a Co-leader of the Avengers, Iron Man's net worth is exactly $12.4 billion dollars, making him the richest character in Comic Book history, topping Batman himself. Boomstick: Damn, He's so rich that he makes these armors for a living! And in a alternate universe, He killed the Red Hulk and defeated Human Torch in One Punch! Wiz: And when his suits went rogue, he used his Endo-Sym Armor to defeat all of them at once! Boomstick: Iron Man is one hell of a Golden Avenger! Wiz: Iron Man is undoubtibly tough, but he does have his downfalls, He's dependant on his RT node. Without it, Tony suffers potential heart damage due to shrapnel imbedded into his chest, certain armors had failed to pass from being created. Technomancers like Doctor Doom or magnetic superhumans like Magneto have effortlessly ripped apart Ironman's suit. Boomstick: And there's the bane of all his problems, Alcoholism! Tony has a drinking problem and can't help it! Wiz: But with endless money beside him, Tony can pack a punch, he is the real and true Iron Man of the Marvel Universe..until he slipped in a Coma and a high school girl took over. Death Battle Taking Place around New York as peaceful as it is, civilians are walking around until a blast of lasers come falling on the ground making a hole as they look seeing the Death Egg Robot and they all make a run for it. In it is the mad scientist known as Dr. Eggman. Eggman: HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! This shall be my greatest conquer yet! My Full plan is going to complete my mission! Along with the Death Egg Robot was his creation of Robots attacking the city as the Death Egg shoots it's arms out into buildings. ---- Meanwhile in Stark Industries, an alert came in as Tony was finishing up his next armor as he looks over at the windows running forward. Tony: Jarvis, what do we got here? Jarvis: It appears a new threat level has appeared, perhaps taking it out is your only option Tony nods and turns around getting ready to activate the Model 13 armor. ---- Back with Eggman, as soon as he attempts to destroy another building, he is suddenly stopped by a homing missle which hits the rocket arms. Eggman: What!? Oh great that Speedy Blue Hedgehog is here! As the Death Egg turns around but sees someone different than Sonic. Eggman: Who are you, Insufficent Fool!? Iron Man: I'm just a guy who here to kick your ass and save this city! Eggman: Well then! Prepare to meet your demise then! Oh ho! ho! this will be my funnest day yet! FIGHT! The Death Egg then begins to start shooting out lasers as Iron Man flies past and dodges each and every hit, while doing so he shoots out his Repulsor Blasters at the Death Egg on it's head and flies around the Death Egg tanking hits on it as well. Eggman: Ugh! Who are you suppost to be!? Get out of my way! Eggman presses a button in which the Death Egg starts to sway it's arms around in which Iron Man is strucked by the hit and is launched back. Tony: Ugh! Jarvis, are you reading the scan of that thing? Jarvis: My targetting suggests that it's head seems to be the weakpoint, also it has to be critical hits to it in order to explode Tony: Gotcha! Iron Man flies over but the Death Egg Robot starts shooting bombs at Iron Man in which Iron Man dodges and weaves but is strucked and slammed down on the ground infront of the Death Egg Robot. Eggman: I've won this fight already! The Death Egg Robot raises it's foot up over Iron Man and comes down, but Iron Man manages to get out in time. Iron Man: Jeez, what a very slow robot you have! Eggman: You'll pay for saying that! The Death Egg turns around and starts to point as he sends out his robot creations. Eggman: Attack!!!!!!!!! Eggman sends out his Robot Infantry after Iron Man with the combination of Badniks too featuring Silver Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Mecha Knuckles and Shadow Android as Iron Man starts fighting again against the EggRobo, but is quickly taken out by Mecha Sonic's Spin Attack. Tony: Agh! They're too strong! Jarvis, activate Model 14! Jarvis: Request accepted sir Iron Man flies into Stark Industries, but comes back out with the Hulkbuster Form. Tony: Hey Baldy, thanks for the suit! Eggman: What!? The Hulkbuster runs forward crashing EggRobos right infront of him and fight off against Mecha Sonic as the Hulkbuster quickly takes it out, but then suddenly Silver Sonic from behind critically hits the suit and Iron Man is pushed back. Jarvis: That current damaged your battery. Power is at fifteen percent and dropping fast Tony: I don't have time for this! I need to think of a strong attack before this suit is out of power Hulkbuster looks around seeing Silver Sonic and Mecha Knuckles circling him around fast as they both try to combine their attack on Tony, but Iron Man slams both of them down breaking them into pieces. Eggman: No! My ultimate creation! Hulkbuster turns around and dashes forward as it leaps forward and punches the head of the Death Egg Robo as it takes a step back. Eggman: Agh! You Gold Idiot! Tony: Goodnight Baldy! Tony punches the leg of the Death Egg Robot but it quickly shuts down making it weak to him. Tony: What's going on!? Jarvis: We're out of power Tony: Ugh! Figures! Death Egg then evily laughs. Eggman: You'll regret for losing power on yourself Stark! I'm your new ruler and you will bow to your new ruler! Tony's Endo-Sym armor then assembles before Eggman's eyes to help the fallen hero. Iron Man breaks out of the rubble in his new suit. Iron Man: Ruler? Of what country? I've had to take on Doctor Doom before, and now this, saying that you are a ruler now? I'm not bowing to anyone who threatens a country, i'm doing what's best to save many and all lives! Iron Man charges at the Death Egg at full speed, breaking through many EggRobos and piercing through Mecha Sonic. Eggman tries throwing a bomb as it explodes at Tony, but Iron Man absorbs the power. Death Egg then tries to fire it's arms out on his foe, but Iron Man dodges all of it and grabs The Rocket's arms. Tony: I'll take this back to you nicely! Iron Man throws the one Rocket Arm back at the Death Egg Robot through the head piercing it making it critcal. Eggman: What!? N-no! Stop it!!! Tony: Nah! I think it's time that i take this garbage out Iron Man then flies through the Death Egg's face and back out in the back of it's head grabbing Eggman by the neck . He tosses Eggman towards the street through a building and then tosses him back up into the air. Tony: And the big one! Iron Man unleashes a large unibeam attack that disintegrates Eggman, killing him. Tony then lands on the ground safely and then turns around at the Death Egg Robot which falls backwards but before it does, Iron Man quickly picks it up with full force and tosses it out in the ocean making it explode. Iron Man: Phew, i'm done here KO! Results Boomstick: Bullseye! Wiz: Both Eggman and Iron Man had shown amazingly good power, but Iron Man tops everything better than Eggman's creations are. Boomstick: Remember how Eggman was the smartest man ever? He can be an idiot alot! He doesn't think easily and gets his ass handed a whole lot! Wiz: Iron Man defeated bigger threats like Iron Monger and Thanos before, Eggman wouldn't have the nerve in defeating any who are in his way. Boomstick: Plus Iron Man has made way more machines than Eggman ever has and Iron Man was better suited, looks like Eggman just wasn't suited for this battle! Wiz: The Winner is Iron Man. Next Time Next Time on Death Battle. A silouthette of a Red Jacket and White Hair boy stands on the left and on the right An evil counterpart from Earth 235 from the Real Life series. Albedo VS Baxter Ewers 235 Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Video Games vs Comics' themed Death Battles Category:Marvel Comics VS Sonic themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles